G. S. Skinner et al. first reported the condensation of 1,4-dihalo-2-butene and diethyl malonate in J. Am. Chem. Soc., 72, 1648 (1950). The condensation was conducted under anhydrous conditions by reacting the dihalide with the pre-formed disodio anion of the malonic ester in an attempt to synthesize spirocyclopentane-1,5'-barbiturates. Kierstead et al. (J. Chem. Soc., 1952, 3610-21 and J. Chem. Soc., 1953, 1799) reported the preparation of ethyl 2-vinylcyclopropane-1:1-dicarboxylate by the condensation 1,4-dibromo-2-butene and ethyl sodiomalonate and observed that continual attack by malonate anion on the 2-vinylcyclopropane derivative produced the side product 2-vinylbutane-1:1:4:4-tetracarboxylate. Kierstead et al. also extended the general reaction to ethyl cyanoacetate and ethyl acetoacetate to obtain the corresponding 2-vinylcyclopropane derivatives. In an attempt to develop a new synthetic route for the preparation of the cyclopentane counterparts of deoxyribonucleosides, Murdock et al. in J. Org. Chem., 27, 2395 (1962) reported condensing cis-1,4-dichlorobutene-2 with sodiomalonic ester under anhydrous conditions as the first step in their reaction sequence.
With all of the above reactions, as well as in other reports dealing with the condensation of malonic esters with 1,4-dihalo-2-butenes, e.g. Birch et al., J. Org. Chem., 23, 1390 (1958); Schmid et al., J. Org. Chem., 32, 254 (1967); Stewart et al., J. Org. Chem. 34, 8 (1969), the metal alkoxide and malonic ester were prereacted to first form the corresponding sodiomalonate anion, which was then very slowly added to the dihalobutene. This procedure was considered essential for the successful conduct of the reaction and to optimize the yield of the vinylcyclopropane dicarboxylate. The dihalo compound was not combined directly with the alcoholic caustic to avoid ether by-product formation since this is a well known and widely used procedure (Williamson synthesis) for the preparation of ethers. By adding the malonate anion to the dihalobutene and carefully controlling the rate of this addition, it was believed that linear diaddition products formed by either continued attack of the vinylcyclopropane product by malonate anion or reaction of both the halogens on a single molecule would be minimized. Strictly anhydrous conditions were employed throughout the entire reaction procedure, i.e. during the formation of the anion and the addition of the anion to the dihalobutene, since it is generally accepted that for malonate and acetoacetic ester condensations the presence of water is detrimental (Practical Organic Chemistry, A. I. Vogel, 3rd Ed., Longmans, Green and Co., Ltd., London (1967) pp. 481-486). Even as late as 1970 the classical procedure first developed by Skinner and co-workers are still being used as evidenced by the report of Den Besten et al (J. Chem. Eng. Data, 15, 453 (1970)) who prepared diethyl 2-vinylcyclopropane-1,1-dicarboxylate for subsequent thermal decomposition.
In view of the complex state of the reagents, the requirement to operate under strictly anhydrous conditions and the necessity for a sophisticated reaction vessel to carry out the detailed addition, it has heretofore not been practical to prepare vinylcyclopropane derivatives on a commercial basis via such condensation reactions. It would be highly desirable therefore, if an improved process for the preparation of dialkyl-2-vinylcyclopropane-1,1-dicarboxylates by the reaction of 1,4-dihalobutenes and malonic esters were available. It would be even more desirable if the process was adaptable to commercial operation and if it could be extended to the preparation of a wide variety of vinylcyclopropane derivatives. Also, if it were possible to eliminate the need for conducting the process in a stepwise manner, i.e., preforming the anion, and if the need for maintaining strictly anhydrous conditions could be eliminated and if the yield of the desired product could be increased, the process would have even greater utility. These and other advantages are realized by the improved process of this invention which is described in more detail to follow.